Little Sister
by Vilandel
Summary: After a hard fight, Wendy tries to heal her friends as best she could. But she do it for hours and she need to rest for a night, what she don't want to admit. Fortunately, she has a big brother and his girlfriend to watch on the small dragonslayer ... (Cobra & Kinana and Wendy Oneshot)


**Little Sister**

"Wendy, you should rest."

"No Cobra Nii, your injuries are pretty bad, I must still heal them before they become infected."

Cobra rolled his eyes. Wendy was just as stubborn as all other dragonslayers. He could hear her exhaustion and fatigue very good, but also her will and perseverance. For hours Wendy marched through the camp where Fairy Tail had a mission since four days, in these ruins where located in the middle of the desert Hanabe, and healing every wounded person as best she could.

These ruins were discovered a week ago by archaeologists and scientists. There is nothing about it was known throughout the country, this was a great and interesting discovery for the history of the kingdom and probably also for the magic science of Fiore. The king had financed an expedition to investigate these ruins exactly. However, since in the desert Hanabe lived many bandit gangs, the archaeologists and scientists, who were involved in this expedition, wanted have protection by mages against these bandits. Most best of an entire guild.

And so it came that the whole guild, plus Porlyusica, arrived four days ago in these ruins with archaeologists and scientists. During three days, it was quiet, except of course the typical fights of Fairy Tail, who disturb the calm of Hanabe three times per day. But today, the camp was attacked by the "bloody sand dunes", the most dangerous gang of thieves around the desert. They knew these ruins already and according to some legend, incredible treasures hidden where hidden in and they wanted to found them, no importance if they kill all people. For her biggest annoyance, the fairies had to face the fact that these bandits were powerful weapons and blood mages. The mages of Fairy Tail fought with courage, but of victory could be no question. Many of them, and some of the people they were hired to protect, were seriously injured. Rin even had such a bad wound on the leg that some persons played with the idea of to amputate her leg. To the luck of the crystal mage, Porlyusica was against it. The "bloody sand dunes" had in the late afternoon left without reason. They had established that they would see in the next few days again. What a nice perspective. The bandits had also injured comrades, but much less than the mages, the archaeologists and scientists, and they were not badly wounded.

Now it was late at night and Porlyusica and Wendy had cared incessantly about their wounded comrades and proteges. However, Cobra suspect the grumpy healer that she knew no fatigue when she healed her patients. But the little celestial dragonslayer was much too young to lost to much energy when she was healing other people for hours. She had not even heal a third of their injured guildmates, archaeologists and scientists had the precedence, arrangement of Makarov. Cobra was about only the fifth guild member who Wendy healed, and the blue-haired was to exhausted to make further. What she didn't want to admit with her damn stubborn dragon head.

Wendy was almost finished with Cobras injuries when Kinana entered the tent. The poison dragonslayer felt badly as he noticed her left upper arm in bandages. One of these bastards of the desert had attacked his girlfriend from behind. Kinana had not noticed him, but Cobra, who already fought together with her. He still pulled the purple haired girl quickly to his side, but that damn bastard had caught her by the arm anyway. The wound was quite deep, but still pretty clean and would heal quickly. But Cobra frustrated it anyway. He had sworn to always protect her so that no one could cause her pain.

Kinana noticed the worried look of her dragon and gave him an encouraging smile. Meanwhile, Wendy healed Cobras wounds as well she can, just not quite, but she was too exhausted. The little blue-haired was about to turn Kinanas arm injury, but the poison dragon prevented her from using it by picked her up in his strong arms.

"Enough for this evening, sister. You can not even say three words without yawn and your eyes drop every five seconds," he said sternly. Kinana sighed amused. It sounded almost like a big brother. If he cared about Wendy or are concerned about the young little girl, he was just sweet. The redhead gave his girlfriend a dirty look. He did not like it when you referred to him as "sweet". No, he was not. But Kinana could call him sweet. To be in love is sometimes really a weakness.

"But Cobra-nii ...", Wendy wanted to protest, but was immediately interrupted by the soft voice of the Take-over Mage: "Erik is right, Wendy, you have continuously used your healing power for hours, We do not want you to exhausted to death. You can't give any help when you are to tired."

"But ... but ... our friends ..." the little girl tried again. "I still have ..."

"Oh," Cobra cut her annoyed the word, "the old, grouchy, pink broom will already take care of the rest. Now think it out, you can not help anyone if you use your energy constantly. Rest easy from the next morning and you'll be fitter. And no, you will not go to the other as soon as I turned my back, I'll stay with you!"

Wendy pouted. She was only trying to help their comrades. Yet she knew that Cobra and Kinana were right. If she don't rest, she would not be a big help. Wearily, she snuggled against the satisfyingly hard chest of the poison dragonslayers who blushed slightly by these gentle touch. This, Wendy don't noticed, because she was already half in the land of dreams. But Kinana discovered the faint blush on his tanned cheeks, which made her took a gentle smile on her lips. Cobra wanted to throw her a dirty look, but could not. It touched him that the little girl gently snuggled up against him. Slowly, he carried her to the bed of the tent and laid her gently on the hard mattress. But to his embarrassment, the blue-haired celestial dragonslayer clutched firmly in spite of fatigue on his clothes. Seeking help, he turned to Kinana, who engaged in his panicked look back kept going to giggle. While they tried to took away Wendy's hands of Cobras shirt, this also clawed at Kinana's dress. The little girl had almost fallen off the. Both looked at eachother for a moment, while Wendy was still half asleep and clawed at their clothes.

"Well," said Kinana expressed finally and smiled apologetically at Cobra, "it looks as if we had no other choice but to sleep for the night with her."

"And I idiot had promised to stay with her so she does nothing silly," muttered Cobra, but he seemed neither angry or annoyed. Slowly they lay down on the mattress, Wendy wedged between them. Half guard looked alternately her two guildmates in between, which she found surprisingly quite pleasant. Somehow it felt almost like a child between the parents. Tired smile, she turned to Cobra around. One of her six big dragon brothers. She never thought that they were as good in its would feel close. Earlier, he was known to her only as a criminal and she had no trouble given to get to know him better. But now he was a member of Fairy Tail and she had learned how he could be kind and loving. In any case with Kinana. Wendy was ashamed that she had viewed Cobra only as a villain. As soon as you knew him correctly, it was discovered that in his chest were a heart that is just waiting to be opened. Spontaneously, she looked at him as a big brother, as was the case with Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting and Rogue. She loved it when the poison dragonslayer trained with her. He was patient with her clumsiness and taught her again and again in new and unknown dragonslayer tricks with which she could put her opponents slightly out of action. Even the other dragonslayer doesn't know these tricks. The poison dragonslayer had this yet learned during his time as a criminal. One day, Wendy wanted to try these tricks again and challenged to a duel with Natsu. And thanks to these tricks that Cobra had taught her, she could actually beat the fire dragonslayer. Since then, she trained mostly with him when it was about her dragonslayer force.

Wendy watched as Cobra and Kinana sealed their lips in a quick kiss over her head before they finally lie down on the left and right side of her. Wendy graduated satisfied her brown eyes. She was safe, she knew. Befor Wendy fell completely into the land of dreams, she felt Cobras strong arms around Kinana and herself.


End file.
